


Dance By The Lake

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Random & Short, Romance, Short & Sweet, depending on the ship, more ships to be added soon, rarepairs, same drabble with minor changes, updates might come daily or weekly who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing periodically around whenever it arrives.
Relationships: Ike (Fire Emblem)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Kurusu Akira/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Kurusu Akira/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Roy (Fire Emblem), Princess Rosalina/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Roy (Fire Emblem)/Princess Daisy, Samus Aran/Ike (Fire Emblem), Samus Aran/Roy (Fire Emblem), Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: My Rarepair Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 8





	1. DBTL: Ike/Zelda Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my favorite Smash pairing/ships have a nice evening by the lake from SSBB.

One gloved hand held Zelda's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and mercenary gazed into each other's eyes, blue looking back at even deeper blue. Carefully with catlike grace Ike elegantly spun Zelda around before dipping her and pulling the brunette back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them. 

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing periodically around whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Ike and Zelda avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Hyrulian princess sighed while being held in her lover's strong arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Zelda wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Ike, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful, wise and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Zelda to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Ike took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the Hero of Tellius to wrap an arm around her and pull Zelda closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you, Ike."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	2. DBTL: Lucina/Joker Ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Lucina x Joker/Akiren version of Dance By The Lake.

One gloved hand held Lucina's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and persona user gazed into each other's eyes, blue looking back at silver-gray. Carefully with catlike grace Akira elegantly spun Lucina around before dipping her and pulling the bluenette back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing around periodically whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Akira and Lucina avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Ylissean princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Lucina wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Akira, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful, wise and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Lucina to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Akira took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the persona user to wrap an arm around her and pulled Lucina closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you, Akira."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	3. DBTL: Roy/Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a while before I update this.

One gloved hand held Peach's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and prince gazed into each other's eyes, sapphire looking back at cerulean. Carefully with catlike grace Roy elegantly spun Peach around before dipping her and pulling the blonde back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing around periodically whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Roy and Peach avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Mushroom Kingdom princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Peach wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Roy, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Peach to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Roy took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the Young Lion to wrap an arm around her and pulled Peach closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you very much, Roy."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	4. DBTL: Samus/Roy

One gloved hand held Samus's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both bounty hunter and prince gazed into each other's eyes, sapphire looking back at cerulean. Carefully with catlike grace Roy elegantly spun Samus around before dipping her and pulling the blonde back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing around periodically whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Roy and Samus avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The bounty hunter sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Samus wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Roy, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Samus to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Roy took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the Young Lion to wrap an arm around her and pulled Samus closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yeah. Thanks."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	5. DBTL: Ike/Samus

One gloved hand held Samus's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both bounty hunter and mercenary gazed into each other's eyes, cobalt looking back at cerulean. Carefully with catlike grace Ike elegantly spun Samus around before dipping her and pulling the blonde back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing around periodically whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Ike and Samus avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The bounty hunter sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Samus wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Ike, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Samus to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Ike took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the mercenary to wrap an arm around her and pulled Samus closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yeah. Thanks."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	6. DBTL: Shulk/Lucina Ver.

One hand held Lucina's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and Homs gazed into each other's eyes, blue looking back at even deeper blue. Carefully with catlike grace Shulk elegantly spun Lucina around before dipping her and pulling the bluenette back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing periodically around whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Shulk and Lucina avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Ylissean princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Lucina wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Shulk, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful, wise and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Lucina to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Shulk took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the blonde to wrap an arm around her and pull Lucina closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you, Shulk."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	7. DBTL: Shulk/Rosalina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw fanart of them and now I'm officially shipping these two.

One hand held Rosalina's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and Homs gazed into each other's eyes, blue looking back at ocean blue. Carefully with catlike grace Shulk elegantly spun Rosalina around before dipping her and pulling the platinum blonde back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing periodically around whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Shulk and Rosalina avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The cosmic princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Rosalina wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Shulk, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful, wise and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Rosalina to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Shulk took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the blonde to wrap an arm around her and pull Rosalina closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you, Shulk."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	8. DBTL: Zelda/Shulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know about this pairing until I discovered the tag of these two.

One hand held Zelda's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and Homs gazed into each other's eyes, blue looking back at even deeper blue. Carefully with catlike grace Shulk elegantly spun Zelda around before dipping her and pulling the blonde back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing periodically around whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Shulk and Zelda avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Hyrulian princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Zelda wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Shulk, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful, wise and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Zelda to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Shulk took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the blonde to wrap an arm around her and pull Zelda closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you, Shulk."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	9. DBTL: Roy/Daisy

One gloved hand held Daisy's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and prince gazed into each other's eyes, sapphire looking back at cerulean. Carefully with catlike grace Roy elegantly spun Daisy around before dipping her and pulling the ginger back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing around periodically whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Roy and Daisy avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Sarasaland princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Daisy wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Roy, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Daisy to absently rub her arms and shiver a bit. Noticing this Roy took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the Young Lion to wrap an arm around her and pulled Daisy closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yeah. Thanks, Roy!"

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


	10. DBTL: Akira/Zelda

One gloved hand held Zelda's waist, the other clasped her own as gently as can be and fingers laced together. A slight breeze picked up, mildly whipping at the hair and clothes of the two occupants as they swayed around the lake, moon and starlight reflecting off the water's surface. Waltzing to an imaginary beat, both princess and persona user gazed into each other's eyes, blue looking back at silver-gray. Carefully with catlike grace Akira elegantly spun Zelda around before dipping her and pulling the blonde back up. She smiled, making him return one of his own and soon the evening's silence was broken by peals of melodious laughter from both of them.

They continued their dance again, the only spectators so far being the moon and stars themselves with the occasional wind blowing around periodically whenever it arrives. Cautiously maneuvering around, Akira and Zelda avoided either stepping on or tripping over each other's feet or falling into the lake as they danced. A lift followed by another spin, then another, a second dip, foreheads pressing together and a kiss both chaste and sweet but full of love. The Hyrulian princess sighed while being held in her lover's arms, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. Zelda wondered what she did to deserve a man as handsome and fearless as Akira, and sometimes he thought the same about her as beautiful, wise and strong-willed as she was.

They stayed like that for a few extra moments before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down, quietly enjoying each other's company. Another gust of wind blew this time though much chillier than the last several gusts, causing Zelda to absently rub her arms. Noticing this Akira took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which she was grateful for and sighed pleasantly at the warmth it gave off. She leaned her head against his shoulder, prompting the persona user to wrap an arm around her and pulled Zelda closer to him then laced their fingers again.

"Better?" He asked.

A nod, "Yes. Thank you, Akira."

Looking up the two watched the stars along with the moon, pointing out constellations in the night sky, smiling and laughing all the while. Eventually it became a bit too cold for the couple to stay outside any longer and soon they retreated inside the mansion for the rest of the night.


End file.
